Abby's mission
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: Abby wants Tony and Ziva together so she comes up with a plan but she needs help and she gets it


Chapter 1

When Abby came into work she saw Tony sitting at his desk and Ziva at hers. They both looked at there's computer's. Gibbs and McGee weren't there.

"Where are Gibbs and McGee?" Abby asked the two agents.

"McGee is in your lab" Ziva said with a small smile.

"And Gibbs is with the director" Tony said just after Ziva had closet her mouth.

"Okay I will go to my lab to see McGee then" Abby said and then walk of to her lab.

When Abby came to her lab she found McGee sitting at her computer typing really fast. He typed so fast that Abby thought that she saw smoke coming up from her keyboard.

"McGee slow down you are going to break my baby" Abby said a little worried walking faster over to him.

"Uh sorry I just need to finish my report before Gibbs comes back from his coffee break" McGee said looking fast up at Abby and then back at the computer to make sure Gibbs wasn't behind her.

"McGee Gibbs is with the director not on coffee break" Abby said and took a sip from the caf-pow there stood on the table.

"But Tony said that he was on a coffee break" McGee said and then looked up at Abby again.

"Do you always trust Tony?" she asked and looked serious down at him.

"No…. Well it doesn't really matter for I'm done with my report so Gibbs can just come and it doesn't even matter" he said and smiled.

"Good because I'm here and I would like to have that report now" Gibbs said as he came through the door into Abby's lab with a caf-pow in his hand. He gave the caf-pow to Abby and walk over to McGee and then McGee gave his report to Gibbs. Right after McGee gave Gibbs his report Gibbs left the room again and Abby ran to the door to make sure Gibbs wasn't in sight anymore.

"So McGee now that Gibbs left I have to ask you something" Abby said to him and had a big smile on her face and started to walk over to him again know that Gibbs wasn't there anymore. The smile on Abby's face made McGee a little worried.

"Okay what?" he asked a little nervous and wished he went with Gibbs when he left.

"We have to get Tony and Ziva together" Abby answered him and after Abby had said that McGee got a face that was a little hard to tell how it looked.

"Why…. I don't think it is a good idea" he said to Abby, now he really wished he went with Gibbs because now he knew that he was in trouble.

"Well you have to help me and we can also ask Ducky to help" Abby said.

"What about rule 12?" McGee asked still not sure if he should help because if Gibbs found out of it he could lose his job.

"Okay we will maybe be breaking a few rules" Abby answered him.

"See it is a bad idea and if I agreed to do it how well you get Ducky to help?" He asked now a little curious.

"I will ask him just like I asked you" Abby answered with a smile and stare at him.

"Okay fine I will help you but if something bad happens you will get the blame" McGee said he hated it when she won.

"Yeah now we just need Ducky's help and then Abby's Mission cane stared" Abby said and was really happy that McGee would help her.

----------Ducky's autopsy----------

Abby and McGee came through the door into autopsy and walk strait over to Ducky and Palmer how was in the middle of an autopsy report.

"Hi Ducky we need your help and Palmer you can help to if you want" Abby said as she stood right behind Ducky.

"What do we need to help you with?" Ducky asked.

"To get Tony and Ziva together" McGee answered him and pointed to Abby to let him now that it was hers idea and not his.

Ducky smiled he liked the idea and was on it with the same as McGee mentioned it. But Palmer wasn't sure it was a good idea and he was afraid that if Ziva, Tony or Gibbs found out of it they would be in big trouble.

"Well are you also in Palmer?" Abby asked with a evil smile.

"Sure I think so… but what is the plane?" Palmer asked still not sure if it was a good idea to say yes but now it was too late.

"We will find a room to lock them into where Gibbs can't find them and where people can't hear them talk to each other and then we will first set up hidden cameras" Abby explanted her plan to the three others.

"Okay so what is the plans name?" Ducky asked.

"It is called Abby's mission because I never get out in the field" Abby answered Ducky and he understood it with the same.

"Don't we also need a word there says trouble, example if Gibbs is about to find out of something?" Palmer asked a little proud of himself for coming up with that idea.

"Sure that is a great idea… but what can it be?" McGee asked.

"What about trouble?" Palmer asked as the first.

"No that is not good because then he now's there is something wrong" Abby answered him and then the thinking started again.

"What about cat… because then we can always say that we are thinking about buying a cat?" McGee asked he thought it was a good idea.

"I think that is a good idea" Abby answered and Palmer and Ducky agreed with her.

"Don't we also need at boss that leads the group?" Ducky asked to make sure that there was someone that was the boss if there was something that they didn't agree on.

"I think it should be Abby because she came up with the plan" McGee said and Palmer had to agree with him and Ducky also agreed with them.

"Okay Abby is the boss and we have a word for danger that is cat now we just need a room we can lock them into" McGee said and then Ducky got an idea and walk over to the metal door on one of the walls in autopsy.

"It can only be lock from the outside and not on the inside and the lock can't be crack" Ducky said and made the three others smile with them now everything was in place for the mission.

-------------

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
